Second Chances
by Kakashi Kat
Summary: Not everyone is given a second chance. Not everyone can redeem themselves for past crimes. However, EDI has been given another body, another life, another chance to correct hs past. Rated T: Action violence and mild language
1. A Visit

**Second Chances**

Marlonian Hayes

X

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me, only the plot does.

**A/N:** I have been buzzing around this idea for a long time. If you have not seen the movie, then why are you reading the fanfic? Therefore, I see no reason why to warn people of spoilers. Oh, you do not read E-D-I, you read Eddie, for those who did not know. When Keith orbit is talking, a couple of his words do not have spaces between them. This is because he is saying them raher quickly

XX

**Chapter 1: A Visit**

She laughed away with a large smile on her face as two strong arms pulled her slender body in closer. With a smile on his own face, the man leaned in and kissed his wife. She kissed back, but the exchange was cut short as both could not help but smile even more. It had been three years since they were married and finally Kara had become pregnant. Ben was too overjoyed to even speak at first. Gradually, the joy lessened, but only just a bit. Now the couple felt only a bit nervous but filled with happiness as the news.

Ben and Kara had found their way into their room aboard the carrier. The room was dimly lit and crowded with clothes, a bed, and many papers on the small desk. They had been moved to one room after their honeymoon in Thailand, so there was more space than a room meant for one.

Backing up, still holding his wife, Ben Gannon suddenly found his back against the wall. Several pictures (from cameras and hand drawn) shuffled the slight breeze. Ben and Kara laughed as the man once again bent in to give his beloved a kiss. "So how was your day?" she mumbled before separating and looking up at him. Her laundry was pinned to a thin cord that served as a clothesline, which strung from one side of the room to another. Along side, the delicates were a couple pairs of boxers.

Ben laughed and leaned against the picture-covered wall again. "You should know, you there most of the time," this made Kara turn away from folding up their clothes and give her husband a sarcastic look. Then she went back to work and silence was all that was in the room for a bit. Finally, not liking the sudden lack of noise, Ben spoke again. "So, what do you think of our new team mate?"

Kara Gannon (formally Kara Wade) took the folded T-shirt in her hand and flopped down on the bed. Looking thoughtful, she answered her husband. "I don't know yet. We have not been in action with him, only flying around the carrier to get him use to formation. He certainly isn't any Henry," she said the man's name in a light hearted way, remembering her lost companion.

"Nor would he be a match for EDI," Ben spoke in a low whisper. Whom, or what, he was speaking of was the UCAV who had joined their team three years ago. Unfortunately, some unforeseen events happened, resulting in Henry's death and EDI destruction. Kara never forgave EDI (or 'Tin Man') for what happened. Even after the UCAV had evolved enough to actually feel (according to Keith Orbit, EDI's creator) and saved them from certain death; Kara still thought of the UCAV as a weapon and nothing more. Often she grew upset when the name was mentioned.

"Hmm, what was that?" Kara asked raising her head from her looking at her lap.

"Nothing," Ben said quickly and sat at the desk. He shuffled through papers and looked at past mission reports. There was a folder there, filled with information on their new teammate.

Kara watched as her husband picked up the file and was about to open it. Deciding he might be hungry, she stood and told him she was grabbing something to eat. "Can you bring me something?" he asked before Kara nodded and was out the door.

"Let's see what this 'David L. Rogerson', truly has under his belt..." opening up the file, Ben began to look.

X

David L. Rogerson, it had taken Captain Dick Marshfield three years before he found the right pilot to replace Henry Purcell. David was a young pilot, just out of training, but top of his class. He did not have any combat experience, but he was learning. His record was impressive for a pilot of his age, always keeping his comrades on their toes in training. Now he was sent out on a carrier, due to his abilities. It was mostly to get combat experience and learn the ropes of what it meant to be a true pilot. Capt. Marshfield could not find anyone better suited to teach the young pilot than his two best pilots: Kara and Ben Gannon. And so, that is how David found himself aboard the new carrier.

XX

A large, tired sigh escaped the young man as he kicked off his boots and flopped onto the bed. The small spring mattress was just large enough to fit him so that his feet pressed up against the wall. It didn't matter, any bed would be comfortable after the rough day he had. Not bothering to change out of his white muscle shirt or camouflage pants, the young man began to fall asleep.

His deep brown eyes began to disappear underneath heavy lids. Tussled, short, dark brown hair sat atop of his head. David looked young for his age actually. Sometimes, his friends back at training would tease him about it. Usually they would call him 'Baby Face Rogerson'. The sudden memory made him chuckle as he turned onto his side. Taking in another deep breath, he began to reminisce on the day's events.

_X_

_The helicopter was noisy compared to the usually silence on the sea. At first, not many of the other crew knew what was going on until they saw the young man sitting next to the pilot. He wore a green jacket with green pants. His hair was cut short, but no too short. As his combat boots struck the metal surface of the carrier, a black duffle bag found its way next to his feet. Quickly picking up his baggage, the young man ran out of the way as the copter lifted off the large ship. _

_Turning back just in time to see the craft leave the ship, David suddenly found another beside him. It was a black man, about late forties, early fifties. Once, the copter's rotating blades were finally out of ear shot, the older man turned to David. The young man did like wise and faced who he could only guess was in command of the vessel. _

_Holding out his hand, the man spoke, "Welcome aboard Mr. Rogerson. I'm Captain Marshfield. We weren't expecting you for another week, what happened?"_

_Chuckling a bit, David picked up his bag and began to walk beside Marshfield. "They saw it fit to end my training because of my performance record." They had walked the length from the deck to the cabin that lead below the ship rather quickly. _

_Opening the door for David and his bag, the captain simply went "Ah!" and followed the young man inside. When David stood just inside the doors, Marshfield turned to him and signaled to a case of stairs that lead to the inside of the ship where the chambers and cafeteria were. "I'll show you off to the rest of the men later. Until then, you may visit the cafeteria or settle in you room, 219, then I'll have one of your new teammates show you around." David simply nodded and started down to his room. _

_X_

'_Ben Gannon' David thought. He remembered the first he had heard that name. It was his third week of training and his instructor was giving examples of great pilots. Ben Gannon's name happened to come up. Enough of the other trainees were interested, so the instructor began to speak of Ben's accomplishments. His greatest victory was when he brought down the UCAV that had gone haywire. Everyone was so fascinated in what Ben Gannon did. Especially David. _

"_Now I'll meet him!" the young man whispered excitedly. His duffle bag was beside him on a railing. Two papers were gripped in his left hand. One yellow, one pink. The pink one was a map of the vessel's different levels and the yellow paper held a flying schedule for David. This would be his schedule for the next few days until he was given his first mission. David couldn't help but smile at the idea of fighting side by side with Ben. _

_Then footsteps suddenly became clear in David's mind. He didn't look up until they stopped, right before him. A pair of combat boots stood in David's sight. Slowly looking up, he found his eyes settling up a slightly older man. His hair was short, like David's, only cut more casually. Two deep eyes stared with a sense of inspection. Then a smile broke out onto the serious features and the man held out his hand. _

_David took it shyly and accepted the shake. When the shake of hands was over, the older man stood back to take a better look at the young man. "You must be David Rogerson," he said, tilting his chin towards the young man. "Yes sir!" David said with a salute. The man returned the salute before saying, "Eddies Soldier. I'm your new commander: Ben Gannon." David didn't realize it, but his eyes suddenly became very bright and very wide. _

"_It's-it's good to meet you sir!" the young man sputtered at while lifting up his duffle bag. "May I say it is an honor to be serving with you." Ben simply gave a short laugh as he turned towards one of the branching hallways. _

"_Thank-you; now follow me." For the rest of the day, Ben showed David the carrier. He explained what he needed to and answered the many questions that the young man had. However, no matter how many questions David asked, Ben always avoided the ones about the incident with the UCAV. David didn't mind not getting those answered. He figured they were of a personal matter and in time he may receive information. _

_X_

_Everything was going smoothly between Ben and David. David could not help but feel anxious to fly. He would be up in the sky with one of the best pilots in the U.S. However, there was a bit of a calm feeling. He knew Ben was not the type of person to criticize him on his first real flight. _

_Now the two men stood on the launching deck. A large stretch of black ship was before the two of them. Three jets were lined up, ready for lift off. David, being the bookworm he was, immediately recognized them as the B-Talons. Only three of them were made, mostly for testing, and they were meant to replace the original Talons destroyed in the incident with the defective UCAV. _

_Ben lead the way over to them. Once beside the large jets, David took a good look at them. They were streaked a husky black with tinted windows. Their size was average, but the design was all too advanced. Taking a hand and running it alongside the remarkably light but strong metal, David suddenly became entranced by the jet's beauty. _

"_Like it?" a female voice came from behind David. With a start, the young man turned quickly. Immediately, the woman chuckled. David only chuckled himself and blushed. The woman before him was beautiful. Her long, silky brown hair was tied back into a tight bun. Dark eyes looked out from underneath a gentle brow. Smooth skin covered what part of her David could see. "Sorry for startling you, David?" _

"_Yes it's David. I guess you are one of my teammates. I already met Mr. Gannon," using Ben's name in a formal manner only made the woman laugh more. Blushing once again, David turned his head away from his female teammate. _

"_You may call me Kara. Well, I have to get ready for lift off. I'll see you in the air!" she called over her shoulder as she turned and headed for her B-Talon. Sighing, David leaned up against his own jet. _

_Just as suddenly as Kara had appeared, Ben popped up next to David. Only this time, the young man was too absorbed in the woman's beauty to notice him any. Ben just gave a low chuckle before asking, "Airforce knows how to pick 'em eh?"_

"_Yeah!" David said turning to look a Ben. "Think I have a chance?" He asked with a joking tone. This only made Ben laugh harder as he turned away for a moment. He began to head towards his own B-talon when he called over his shoulder at David. "David, her name is Kara Gannon. My wife!" With a smile, the older man turned back around and began to climb into his jet. _

_Suddenly feeling even more embarrassed than ever, David slowly turned and climbed up into his own jet._

_X_

Still amused by what had happened that afternoon, David gave a suddenly laugh. He wasn't sure if Ben and him had gotten off on a good foot or not, but is certainly seemed so. Keeping his smile, the young man fell asleep in his cramped bed.

XX

Kara had gotten back hours ago with the food. Both of them ate in silence, only commenting on something here and there. Occassionally Ben would ask certain things about the baby growing inside of Kara; usually she could answer them and only on a few were she stumped. Not only record books piled the desk of the Gannon's, but many baby books as well.

"We won't spoil him!" Kara had said with a mouthful of spagetti, "But we will give them all we can." Ben merely nodded or gave a small agreement to all that Kara said. He knew nothing of taking care of a child and doubted he would know what to do when the child came. This was why the books were bought or given to them by other members of the crew. Most of them were jokes, such as "Babies for Dummies" or "How To Program Your Child"; nonetheless, Ben read them just in case.

Soon after their meals were done, Kara had fallen asleep on the bed. Ben stayed up, mostly reading over some of the books or skimming through old mission reports. Even though Ben had gone over most of his past missions, reminiscing on old memories, he always skipped over the confidential file containing all the reports on what had happened with EDI.

Ben didn't know why he often thought of the mission, even now, three years later. He guessed it had something to do with loosing Henry or it being one of the largest disasters in his life. That was most likely it… However, it still popped up no matter how much he tried to forget it. The memories usually consisted of his search for Kara and his growing companionship with EDI. Maybe that's why he couldn't get rid of the memories. Maybe, in the end, he had actually liked the damn machine. "A human making friends with a homicidal jet, imagine that!" he scoffed.

'EDI wasn't homicidal, just doing what he was programmed to do,' Ben thought. Memories began to flash back suddenly, causing Ben to become unaware of the world around him for a moment. He needed to let go of the memories and move on, or else his life would never do the same. He would soon be having a child with the love of his life and if he didn't get this out of his system, he might not be able to enjoy that life. However, he couldn't stop thinking of the 'What ifs?' of the mission. 'Maybe if-'

A sudden knock on the door pulled Ben out of his gloomy thoughts. At first, the man didn't think he heard what he did. Looking from one side of the room to the other, Ben waited. When he didn't hear anything again, the pilot relaxed in his desk chair. Then the knock came again. Only this time it was louder and clearer.

Almost jumping from his seat, Ben rushed to answer the door before the person outside woke Kara (now slightly stirring under the sheets). Pulling open the small white door, Ben ducked as a knuckle tried to knock on his head. "Hey!" Ben looked up to stare into glass covered eyes. "I'm sorry," the voice said back, a bit arrogant. The glasses were located on the brown eyes of the sandy haired man. He wore a tight shirt with a black jacket over it. In one of his arms was an accordian folder, the other was still held in the air from knocking on the door.

With a heavy sigh, Ben soon recognized the man: Keith Orbit, EDI's creator. Rising from his crouching stance, while Keith put his hand back to his side, Ben walked out of the doorway (pushing Keith back as he did) and closing the door behind him with a satisfying click. "Why are you here?" Ben asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

The 'Doctor' had boarded the carrier about six months ago. He said he needed all the notes that had been taken on EDI. Of he had the right to files and was gladly handed the papers needed. Orbit even got a look at the vessel's computer database, which EDI had much access to. For some reason, Keith decided to stay aboard the ship instead of going ashore when she docked outside of Thailand two months ago. Ever since then, the doctor had been in the garage where EDI was held; most likely studying the files, trying to figure what had gone wrong. And never did Captain Marshfield object to the man's studying.

Most of the crew brushed it off, but Ben became curious of the man's workings. He often wondered what the scientist was doing. He was about to soon find out.

"Why am I here you ask? Why am I here? Why do you think I'm here!" Keith slowly raised the urgency of his voice as he leaned closer to Ben's face. Suddenly pulling back, the man began to rant while walking back and forth, many hand gestures waving here and there. "There can only be one reason why I am here, andIthinkyouknow it! Think, damn it! Why would I wake you at," the man checked his watch quickly, "11:37 at night unless it was important?"

"Well, what is it?" Ben was growing agitated. He was finally convinced that the man had lost his mind. His sudden raise of voice seemed to make Keith stop his pacing and look at Ben confused. Obviously he was shocked that the pilot did not know, or at least figure out, why he was there.

Leaning against the wall of the hall, the man began mumbling. Now he seemed to make sense. "Of course you wouldn't know, it was after the boy was dropped off." "David?" Ben asked. Keith nodded and continued explaining, "Yes, after David was dropped off. The helicopter circled back around. Of course it was only after David had left the deck, so he didn't see and therefore was not able to tell you. But when the helicopter landed the second time, the pilot took a large crate out of the back of the helicopter. Captain Marshfield said it was for me- said it was from the 'crash site' in South Korea…"

Here, Keith trailed off, getting Ben even more irritated. Suddenly, it struck him. "What crash site? You mean when… South Korea… It can't be!" Keith nodded, smiling at the fact that the man might have finally gotten the point of his visit. "But it is, it is! I was just as shocked as you were, but I took the parts and put them back together again. Well, those that I could use. It was only the main computer parts and about ninety-five percent of them were working. After assembling what I could, I quickly hooked it up to the main frame and slowly put power into it."

A little bit anxious, Ben asked, "What happened?"

"Blue lights, then a voice. Ben… you know what this means?" Keith only paused for a moment, not allowing the pilot to answer. "EDI is alive."

XX

**A/N: **So, how did you like the first chap? Let me tell you, this is the longest first chapter I have ever written.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Followed

A/N: _I got a wonderful amount of reviews last time. I liked to thank everyone who reviewed and every reader that at least took a peek at my story. It helps to know people like my story. I don't think some of my other stories are as popular on the first chappie. Look foward to a new chap every weekend!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Followed**

"Take me to him," Ben plainly stated as he stared at Keith. He didn't trust the doctor at first, then he realized that Orbit had no reason to lie to him. Still, it would make his thoughts be at ease just to see or hear EDI.

Keith nodded at the statement, knowing it was more of a command rather than a request. His arm gripped tight on the accordion folder in his hold, then his feet moved fast across the carpeted halls. Doors with black numbers on them whizzed by as the scientist and pilot moved quickly towards a holding garage. Neither one of them spoke, each anxious about the reunion soon to take place.

**XX**

Maybe it was nerves, or maybe it was his blood still rushing from the excitement of the day's events. Whatever it was, it was keeping the young man awake. His body tossed and turned in the white sheets, two strong hands grabbing a pillow and pulling it to his head. Suddenly, things felt stuffy and warm. Not being able to take his sudden restlessness, David sighed and literally jumped out of bed.

Once he was on his feet, Rogerson felt a little better. For some reason, his small room seemed to grow hot again and congested. Flapping the collar of his muscle shirt, David went over to the small electrical fan on his desk. Before flipping the small switch on the back, the young man made sure that the heat was not on by placing his hand over one of the two vents leading into his room.

Nothing. Sighing once more, the man placed his finger behind the small fan and was about to flip it… then a muffled sound came from the other side of the door. Pausing for a moment, the pilot listened. He had to be sure his tired mind wasn't tricking him. Not hearing it again, he flipped the switched and the room was filled with a small buzzing sound.

Feeling the sudden cool air on his hands, David turned off his desk lamp and finally settled into bed. Then he heard it again. Voices were traveling down the corridor. They were trying to be hushed, but one sounded very agitated. Growing irritated him self, David sat up from his bed once more. He was ready to put a stop to the commotion that had interrupted his sleep.

His socked feet shuffled across the floor. Still the hushed voices were heard over the small fan. Then he realized they were not trying to be as quiet as he thought. Putting one hand on the handle and another on the door, David listened. He had to determine who was speaking before he burst in on them. If it was Marshfield or anyone higher in rank, his actions could be consequential, especially if they were speaking of a future mission.

However, that idea was immediately dismissed just for the fact that they were in a hallway rather than in one of the conference rooms. Pressing his right ear on the wooden door, David listened even harder. The words came from two men, that he was sure of. What he was not sure of was whom they were speaking about. One of the voices didn't say much, but what little he did say seemed to hurry the other speaker. David recognized the one that spoke few. It was Ben's voice.

The other one was new to him. David decided to keep listening and try to find out who it was. The two speakers were talking about a crash site… a recovery… a delivery… and a- the voices grew hushed all of a sudden and David didn't here the last thing Ben said before the sound of muffled boots and shoes, hit him.

Pulling away from the door, David could see the white light temporally flash black as they passed by. Once the shoes had gone past, the young man went back to the door. He wanted to follow, he was curious. "No, better to stay here and get some rest. If they caught me… I'm sure I'll be told eventually." Turning away with a smile, David sat down on his bed, and then looked up at the door.

**XX**

They walked in silence, it was better that way. Ben didn't want to speak and Keith didn't know what to speak of. There was only one thing on their minds, but each wasn't comfortable talking about it.

For Keith, this was more than simply revisiting an old project. This was much like revising his own son. EDI had begun to have feelings, an evolved state that no one else could accomplish. Of course, EDI's developments weren't due to Keith's ingenious engineering. It was because of a freak accident that EDI began to even feel the smallest thing such as sorrow for his actions.

For Ben, it would be much harder to speak with EDI. In his last moments, EDI had showed a desire for friendship or at least a sense of having comrades he could rely on. Ben had thought of EDI as a machine and nothing more until the Russian planes attacked them. It was only then that he saw EDI had no bad intentions and could actually become a good pilot. In fact, Ben had hoped that both of them would live through the ordeal.

Even when EDI did die, he didn't feel the same as he did when Henry died. Of course that was understandable, Henry had been his friend and wingman for years. Honestly, Ben wasn't sure what to feel. There were many feelings that would suit the situation: anxious, happiness, and anger. All of these rolled up into a ball that was filled with turmoil. Trying to push back the nausea that was coming from all his confusion, Ben quickened his pace so that he matched the doctor's.

"Keith," the man next to Ben turned his head as they continued walking. "Did EDI say anything when you brought him back?"

"Not really. Of course, it was only a split second later that I left him to get you. However, he did say hello to me. Using my full name instead of 'father' like I asked him. I guess-" Ben stopped Keith's speaking with a soft hush. The pilot's dark eyes darted to look over their shoulder then went back in front of them. The hallway was lit brightly and provided little hiding space. Anyone whom would be following would be easily spotted. Even knowing those few facts, Ben still felt wary when he did not see what he felt.

Pulling on Orbit's arm, Ben lead the scientist to a side passage. It was less lighted than the hallway and contained three doors on either wall. A laundry carrier was next to the opening that lead into the quarters hall. Pushing the doctor up against the wall, the pilot told him to be silent when Keith complained about the detour.

Just as Ben had thought, soft footsteps soon came after their disappearance from the hall. They trotted slowly at first; then became quick as they neared the end of the hall. Not being able to think of who might want to follow in secret, Ben had no hesitation when whipped around the corner and grabbed the perpetrator.

Holding their stalker from the back, Ben clasped a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't make any noise. "David?" he whispered as he pulled away and stared at the young pilot. "What are you doing following us?" Ben was more annoyed than angry or surprised. There was no reason for David to travel so cautiously in the carrier. So why did he do so? "Answer me kid, why were you following us?"

The young pilot quickly turned to face Ben, once he was let go. He was a bit angry with himself for being caught so easily. Stealth was an important factor in a pilot's life and David was one to think he had mastered it. Alas, the older pilot was more experienced and more aware of his surroundings.

Not knowing whether to be ashamed and tell the truth, or act dumb and lie, David just stood their. Unfortunately, Ben was not one to stand by and be ignorant. His dark eyes quickly found the young man's gaze and held it. Piercing into David's confidence and striking it down. This would erect any idea of lying to him. And just as Ben wanted, David gave in and began to speak.

At first, nothing would come out of his mouth. It was really an odd and uncomfortable predicament that the young man had gotten him self into. He knew there was truly no reason for him to be slinking around like a cat. However, there was also no reason for Ben to be as cautious as he was just now. Seeing this, David decided to try and draw out the reason why Ben and the other man were speaking in hushed voices.

Coughing a few times to delay Ben's anger, David took in a deep breath and finally spoke. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to follow you in secret. In fact, I never intended to follow you in the first place. It was just that I heard voices outside my door and decided to investigate. I couldn't sleep…" David grew quiet as his eyes caught the look in Ben's face. It wasn't annoyance anymore. It was more like frustration and worry. 'Maybe, maybe he thinks I heard something I shouldn't- Well there's only way to find out'. "Sir-"

"How much did you hear?" Once Ben had heard that David had listened in on his conversation with Keith, he couldn't help the feeling of dread rise in him. If the young pilot had learned about EDI… He was about to find the answer. It was better for him and David if he didn't jump to conclusions.

"Not much sir. What I did hear did not make much sense to me." Suddenly, the man with sandy hair and glasses came up to the front of Ben. His hand was outstretched a little as he spoke. A bit of anxiety seemed to be in his voice, which made the young pilot's curiosity peak even higher. "What did you hear exactly boy?!" David wasn't much in favor of being called 'boy', but ignored it for now. The man's voice had gone from anxious to urgent in the middle of the sentence. David could tell, he was trained for determining a person's mood.

"I heard something about a crash site, near the South/North Korea border. Then there was something about a delivery after I was dropped off. After that, everything thing was kind of hushed." David never let his gaze leave the scientist's face as he spoke to him. Then he turned his attention to Ben. With a stern face, but one that showed his curiosity, David asked, "Sir, isn't North Korea the place where you rescued Lieutenant Kara Wade and where the UCAV unit was destroyed four years ago?"

"You know about that?" Again Keith was talking. He moved closer to David. The young pilot simply nodded a yes to the man and looked back at his commander. Ben was obviously not ready to handle this. He slid his hand down his face with a large sigh. David took in every action and soon analyzed it within his mind; then realized that Ben wanted to hold something back, but was about to tell him. 'Just press a little more…' David thought.

"Orbit, leave him alone. Mr. Rogerson doesn't know anything as far as that incident goes." As far as Ben was concerned, that was the truth. Every other pilot (excluding Kara and Marshfield) and military official were told the same the story. Soon, everyone was convinced of the same thing: EDI had simply spotted a threat and taken it out. The UCAV had no intention of saving Kara and Ben from the helicopter. It was simply carrying out orders. "Go back to your quarters Rogerson, you are dismissed." Ben's face was cold and calm. It was almost scary the change he had made.

Nodding, David began to turn away and head back down the hall. As his footsteps were muffled by the carpet, Ben and Keith stood out in the hall and watched a bit as the young man headed for his door. David's room still being down the hall a ways, Ben decided it was safe to say the other pilot would not follow them. Looking at Keith and then back behind them, Ben began to walk towards the holding bay. It wasn't but a few seconds that Keith realized this and moved a bit faster to catch up to the other man.

X

The man placed his hand on the glass. It was a small square on the wooden door. Unfortunately, it was frosted over and would not allow the pilot even a glance through into the large room. It was dark in this part of the hallway, one of the lights being blown out above the doorway. From inside, a soft glow emanated, which covered the faces of the pilot and the scientist looking through next to him.

With a sigh, Ben applied little pressure on the door. It wouldn't move, it was much too heavy for a little push to open it. For this, Ben was almost grateful. It wasn't like the first day he saw EDI over four years ago. When the black plane had landed on the carrier that night, it had only been a machine. A machine meant to replace him. Now EDI had become a valuable comrade with actual feelings. It was strange, to call a computer a comrade. No, EDI was no longer just a computer hooked up to some fancy network. He was real.

Keith realized Ben's hesitation to enter and understood his feelings, even if it was the smallest understanding possible. He too had doubts about meeting EDI again. The doctor was worried something had been severely damaged or lost in the crash. However, as he worked away for hours on the parts, a new sensation came over him. No longer was he putting together another toy for him to play with, he was literally making life. If EDI still held his feelings, that meant he would have accomplished something scientist have never been able to do. Orbit would have created artificial life. Taking in a shaky breath, Keith looked up at Ben. "Shall we head in?"

The pilot looked back down at the scientist for a moment. There was reassurance in his companion's eyes. Nodding, Ben turned back to the light and placed all his weight against the door. It swung open without hesitation and the full force of the light inside rained down upon the men.

Being blind for but a moment, Ben soon gained his sight. However, it was his ears that picked up the first sign of EDI. "It is good to see you again, Talon 1."

XX

**A/N: **Sooo? How did ya all like? Tell me! PLEASE! Thank-you once again to everyone whom has reviewed. Like a couple of past stories, I will write a thank-you list at the end of the story. Everyone whom has reviewed by then will get their name on the list.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Have a great day/evening!

Marlo


	3. Explanation

**A/N: **_Hey guys, I've finally gotten an update for this. Things have been a little difficutl lately so I apologize if the quality doesn't match what you have seen before. I hope it you all like it and I can't wait to read your revivews! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Explanation**

"EDI?" Ben wasn't sure how to react. Is any one really sure how to respond to someone thought dead? Taking another step into the large room, Ben's eye adjusted more to the bright lighting and came to rest upon a metal table. On the table were many cables and computer screens, with a few disk drives. Large computers were set on either side of the table, obviously harboring EDI's files.

However, despite all of these items, Ben only focused on one thing: the black ball sitting in a heap of wires. Unlike EDI's previous design, the metal used for his cover wasn't opaque but transparent. It allowed the onlooker to see inside of EDI. Which looked like a churning storm, as black as black can get. However, white flashes, like lighting, shot from certain points on the orb and headed for the center. Once they hit it, a spray of white needles shot out back to the many points.

A dark, crimson red lens was located on the front of EDI, allowing him to see.

Ben stepped even closer, waiting for EDI to reply. His computer-like voice was projected through speakers that sat on either side of the ball. "Yes Ben, it is I. I can understand your uncertainty, but allow me to place your mind at ease." Dr. Orbit came up beside the pilot, a large smile upon his face.

Pulling out a chair from underneath the table, Keith urged Ben to sit in it. Once seated, the pilot only stared dumbfounded at the ball. He wasn't quite ready to grasp the concept of how EDI could be alive. Seeing his confusion, Orbit tried to help Ben out by explaining a few things. Clasping his hands behind his back, the sandy haired man walked over beside Ben and leaned over next to his face. "EDI, I do believe our good friend Ben here is a bit confused."

"I believe so, Dr. Orbit. May I explain to him?"

Keith shook his head and unclasped his hands. "No, I will do it. Not to offend Mr. Gannon, but you tend to get professional, son. There may be words that you use that Ben won't understand." The pilot sitting in the black, metal chair merely rolled his eyes. He wouldn't say anything at the moment, but he certainly wouldn't forget what the doctor said. "Go on," Ben stated, a little impatiently.

Unfolding another chair and setting it beside Ben's, Orbit sat down and looked over at the pilot. Keith couldn't help but smile as he saw the man's face. It wasn't full of confusion any more, nor surprise. It simply looked as if Ben was content. Keith didn't know the whole story of what happened between his creation and the pilot, but it must have been a great ordeal to create such a bond in such a short time span.

When Keith had finally gotten EDI put together and turned him on, he immediately asked if Ben was ok (after being informed on his current situation). Then, then EDI asked to see him. When Keith responded with a question of his own, EDI simply stated that he needed to ask the pilot something. Something that he didn't get to before they landed in North Korea. Keith had hesitated at first, because of the time, but then told EDI he would go and get Ben. A small thank-you was given, which only made Orbit more proud of his work, for there was a sound of gratitude behind the voice.

Now, Keith would find out just what it was that EDI needed to speak with Ben about. However, he must first explain how they were speaking to each other at that moment in the holding bay. "Ben…" Orbit waited for the man to turn to him, but his thoughts had lasted too long, allowing the pilot to get lost in another. Clearing his throat, "Ben!" Keith finally grabbed the pilot's attention.

Almost jumping from the break in the silence. Ben turned to face Keith, but his eyes still wandered over to the churning ball of metal. "Okay, tell me what happened. However, why do EDI's insides look like they do? Shouldn't there be wires and chips or something?" the pilot turned back away from the sandy haired man and stared at EDI. "I mean, what with all the fluids and small flashes?"

Orbit opened his mouth to open, as he raised his hand. Before the 'doctor' could say anything, EDI's voice emanated from the speakers. "My programming is a bit different, Ben. Because my mind had continued to development to the point of allowing me to feel, the data could no longer be held in tangible hardware such as the wires and chips." As he said this, Ben looked over to the two cabinet sized hard drives. The pilot understood that if EDI was meant to be portable, his programming would have to be stored in something much smaller. Thus, EDI's new design.

EDI waited for Ben to be done mulling over things. When his programming recognized a certain change in the pilot's face, the machine was about to keep explaining, when Keith's voice overpowered EDI's. "Therefore, I so geniously designed something close to a human brain. A neural network that send messages to the main unit (in the middle of EDI. It's a smaller ball, hooked with wires to different points.) The signals are sent, much like a human, in electrical waves. Or, those flashes you see every now and then." As if on queue, a few blazes streaked across EDI's face. They started out bright and seemed to become lost in the stormy darkness.

"When the central processing unit receives the different signals, it files the information, so to speak, and allows EDI to react in the proper way. There is a more technical explanation, but we simply don't have time for that." Keith finally ended the brief explanation, resting his hands on his legs. Looking over at the pilot, the scientist saw a bit of confusion return, but he was sure Ben understood most of it.

Ben sighed, and leaned back away from looking at EDI. He wasn't quite sure what Dr. Orbit had said. It was a hard concept to grasp. In fact, Ben was never really good in health and science while in school. He was great in the flight academy, but that was based mostly on math. Trying to sort out what Keith had said, Ben shook his head and closed his eyes. Letting loose another sigh, the man leaned his head back. It was late and he was tired. However, he had yet to have a conversation with EDI, something he really wanted to do.

"So, EDI's almost human?" "I will never be human. But, Dr. Orbit has done something no other scientist could ever do." EDI's calm voice spoke to Ben, who nodded, his eyes still closed. Then, there was an awkward moment of silence as both men and machine just waited. Even EDI, with all his complex intelligence and understanding, could not think of subject to speak about. EDI saw it as a moment to relax and actually fully take in everything. However, dawn would be approaching soon and Ben was not like him. Ben needed sleep in order to function properly. Still, there was one more thing EDI had to speak about with Ben before he shut down for the night.

"Dr. Orbit," both the pilot and scientist were pulled back to reality from their spaced out state, by EDI's voice. Leaning closer to the black ball, Orbit asked, "What is it, son?"

"Leave." The 'doctor's' brow furrowed immediately in confusion. He wasn't sure he heard what heard.

"Excuse me?" Keith asked, hoping EDI would say something else besides what his brain had registered earlier. However, again, EDI's calm voice spoke, "Leave." It was such a simply command, yet held so much meaning. Orbit didn't know what to do, but leave. Nodding a 'yes', the scientist rose from his chair and walked towards the door. He seemed a bit disappointed.

Both Ben and EDI waited in silence, focusing on the departing scientist. Keith took one more look back, hoping for EDI to change his mind. However, when there came no sound from the small gray speakers, Dr. Orbit sighed once more and pushed on the heavy door. Nothing, so he pushed again. Still, the door would not budge. What was happening? Thinking he was just tired, Keith placed his shoulder against the door and pushed even harder.

However, the action only resulted in Orbit hitting his head slightly against the frosted glass. "Owww," worn fingers rubbed an area of skin, just below the hair line, that was quickly turning red. 'That's going to bruise in the morning…' the exhausted man thought as he once again let a exasperated sigh out.

Meanwhile, Ben was still sitting in his chair, shaking his head. "I think both of us are tired," the man took his index, middle finger, and thumb and pinched the middle of his brow as it furrowed. A headache was soon approaching and Orbit's antics weren't making it any better. Trying to get rid of the mild annoyance that was Keith Orbit, Ben spoke to the 'doctor' without looking at him. His voice raised in volume and easily showed just how irritated he was. "Pull, doctor, pull…"

Keith felt a rush of warmth as his face turned red from embarrassment. Hunching shoulders in an attempt to hide away his shame (being a scientist whom had created life in a machine, but can't open a simple door) the scientist kept looking at door and his eyes slowly traveled to his feet. A short, shaky laugh was followed by a shy, "Oh." As the man wrapped his fingers around the cold aluminum handle and pulled the door open.

Before leaving the room, the sandy haired man looked back at EDI and Ben. The pilot was Leaning over a bit with his head in his hands. The black orb that was EDI, just sat on the table, fluctuating with every single sent to his CPU. Through the lens that served as eyes, an eerie yet peaceful red glow was the only sign that EDI was on. Keith felt his son was watching him and waiting for him to leave. One last look of disappointment, and the man disappeared behind the door.

* * *

**A/N: **_It's short, I know, but I hope you liked it. My vaca is coming up soon, so I'll try to get one or two more chapters in._


End file.
